


Training session

by Salambo06



Series: Tumblr Collection [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, John loves it, M/M, Smut, sherlock comes in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post : </p><p>"neck kissing training sessions because sherlock keeps coming in his pants, like, john backing sherlock into a wall and softly growling ‘see if you can last a little bit longer this time’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training session

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Training session](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021868) by [daisyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyblossom/pseuds/daisyblossom)



> Thank you to Heater for her corrections !

The first touch of tongue nearly breaks Sherlock’s will entirely. He should be used to it by now. They’ve been sleeping together for two months. Two entire months of burning kisses, heated caresses, naked bodies sliding against one another and breathtaking orgasms. They’ve discovered each other bodies in every way possible and Sherlock has loved every second of it. John is beautiful, absolutely gorgeous when he hovers above him, his eyes smiling and his hands making Sherlock squirm and beg for more. Sherlock loves him, loves him so much that he’s not sure how it’s possible John doesn’t know.

“See if you can last a little longer this time.” John whispers in his ear, his breath hot, and his erection pressing against Sherlock’s arse.

He had pushed Sherlock against the front door as soon as they arrived, already hard, his lips aiming for Sherlock’s neck immediately. Sherlock knows all too well why. Sure, their suspect had been handsome, according to most people, and yes, Sherlock had to flirt a little to get his confession. But John’s eyes. the hunger, the jealousy. There had been no question about his lover’s intentions. Sherlock had cursed himself for forgetting his coat, the bulge in his pants hard to conceal all the way back home.

“If I recall correctly, you didn’t even last one minute last time.” John teases, his lips brushing the skin just under Sherlock’s right ear, with barely a graze of teeth.

“John, John.”

He can’t help it and John knows it too well. They discovered Sherlock’s over-sensitive neck two days after their first kiss. John had only began kissing and biting down his throat, desperate to leave a mark there, when Sherlock had frozen, gasped out loud and come in his pants without even a slight caress over his aching erection. John had looked up at him, eyes mad with desire, and took himself in hand, stroking fast and hard until he came all over Sherlock’s chest, moaning how sexy that was, how Sherlock had looked, felt under him, leaving no time for Sherlock to be embarrassed or ashamed. 

Ever since, John takes great pride into “training” Sherlock to last a little longer. Sherlock is quite certain John loves to make him come in his pants every chance he gets, and not once has he thought of complaining. 

“Oh, John!” He moans, _loud._

He feels John’s smile against his skin as he starts to bite and suck a love marks into the back of his neck. He’s not pressing into Sherlock’s clothed arse, barely moving behind him and Sherlock knows he won’t until he makes him come. He bends his head a little, encouraging John to explore more of him. Sherlock is aware he’ll be lost the moment John turns him around, mouthing at his pulsing point and jaw. 

"You are mine, Sherlock Holmes.” John growls, biting down at his shoulder blade, his hands coming to rest on Sherlock’s hip bone. “No one else’s."

He licks up Sherlock’s nape one last time before forcing him to turn, Sherlock shivering as he faces him, his hands finding John’s arse right away. John wastes no time and backs him against the door again, his mouth already on Sherlock’s adam’s apple. He kisses and licks and bites and Sherlock feels himself growing harder, the front of his pants already wet with precome. He wants to rut, to bring John closer and feel his own lovely cock against his. Arching his back, Sherlock barely manages to frot against John’s thighs before he pushes back again.

“None of that,” John smiles, brushing his own erection against Sherlock’s leg in teasing movements. “You don’t need this, do you?”

Sherlock shakes his head, biting down his on his lower lip as heat coils down his abdomen. He’s close, so close. 

“John.” He breathes out weakly, and John’s lips are back on him immediately.

He feels only the tip of John’s tongue on him, moving ever so slowly. John begins to trace unknown patterns, from the top of Sherlock’s shoulder blade to the limits of his jaw, teasing over the most sensitive patches of skin. Sherlock pushes at John’s arse, urging him to move faster against his leg, to seek for his own release but John keeps his own pace. He won’t come until Sherlock does.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” John whispers, the words dying against Sherlock’s skin, “I know you are. Come on, you’ve been holding in for so long now.”

“Fuck, John.”

He feels the first tremor, his balls tightening.

“Come on,” John says again before kissing restlessly over his pulse point, tongues and teeth, and Sherlock whimpers.

“Yes, John!”

His cock pulses once, twice, his hips thrusting into the void and his pants suddenly warm and wet. He feels John gasp against his neck before dropping to his knees, his eyes fixed on Sherlock’s crotch.

“Two minutes,” he announces, and Sherlock can hear the smile on his voice. 

He looks down as John begins to undo his trousers, licking his lips, and Sherlock knows this is just the beginning of a very long night

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are always welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
